When The Nightmare Becomes Reality
by Majin-Bulma
Summary: One night, Trunks started having Nightmares of a little girl on the verge of death? what happens when he starts seeing her? Will his mate Goten, or anyone for that matter believe him? RR GT –yaoi-
1. The First Dream

~ When The Nightmare Becomes Reality.~  
  
Hey, its meeeeeeee Bulma again! I know I havnt finshed ANY of my stories, and there all basically on the first chapter. I have written the next parts tho, I am just waiting till I get some reviews =D ^.^ least 5 a chapter, im not asking that much ^_^ but anyways. Here is another Trunks and Goten, if any has any ideas for my stories feel free to tell me! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ;.; I want to own Trunks tho. ~-^  
  
There's only gonna be lemon in the first chapter I am thinking, and it wont be that long. I cant really write em hehehhe ^^'. Or if someone would want to write them then ok which I don't think anyone would, and I don't think anyone is reading this so…. Ya, ^^; _   
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trunks smiled at his mate Goten as he began to undress himself, which Trunks already was. Goten was giving Trunks a little strip show. He loved his Goten. They had been together for about a year now. They were happily together, and their family didn't mind them being together. They owned a little house by the ocean, the view from their window was beautiful; the sunset, the clear ocean water, the salty sea air, it was all beautiful. But the thing most beautiful to Trunks was his lover Goten.   
  
Goten climbed on top of Trunks' lap and kissed him gently at first but then it intensified, then it became a duel of dominance over the other. Trunks smirked; he snaked his hand down Goten's chest to his erection and squeezed it making Goten gasp in pleasure. Trunks now dominated Goten's mouth, he chuckled at Goten. "Cheater" His koi whispered to him.  
  
Trunks flipped Goten over onto the bed, he lowered his head down to Goten's manhood, he sucked on it making Goten moan Trunks' name. Trunks wanted to speed things up. He inserted two fingers into Goten and began to move them in and out. He continued to suck and lick on the sensitive skin, he sat up after a few more hard sucks and kissed his koi on the lips.   
  
"Ready koi" Trunks asked his love.  
  
Goten nodded for his mate to continue. That's all Trunks needed to know, he plunged himself into Goten. Surprisingly Goten liked it hard. Trunks' tail made its way to Goten's hardness, he wrapped the small appendage around him and began to squeeze, making Goten buck his hips forward. Goten was screaming Trunks' name over and over again. When they both finally found their release Trunks lay to the side of Goten with him wrapped in his arms. Gotens back towards Trunks with Trunks' chin rested on his shoulder and the part between his neck " Still scream as if you are a virgin koi." Goten chuckled, he smacked Trunks on the arm. "Shut up, next time we'll see who will be screaming whose name." Goten nudged Trunks in the side, causing him to chuckle.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Later That Night~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trunks was panting, he was tossing and turning his head in his sleep. "W- What do you want!?" Trunks whispered out in his unconscious state. He was sweating, with his eyes squeezed shut.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Dream~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"W-What do you want?!" Trunks whispered horrified at the site before him.  
  
There was a small girl around 3-5 years old. She had dark purple hair that ran messily down her shoulders. She was wearing dark blue overalls with a dark forest green shirt, with dark crimson blood dripping down everywhere from her clothes. Her shirt had slashes everywhere along with her overall pants going all the way down her knees. Her face had blood dripping from her mouth and nose, her eyes, and forehead. The dark blue eyes she had were fogged.  
  
"Please…" She said in a weak whispered voice, she started to walk towards Trunks. He took a step back. "S-Stay where you are!" Trunks yelled. He was totally freaked out. The room started to change, Blood began to drip from off the walls, and the ceiling. It began to drip all over him. He tried to run, but there was no where to go. It began to get heavier and heavier. He turned around and the girl was gone. He started to back up when he sit something. He started to shake. He turned around slowly and was met with the sight of the little girl holding out a bloody hand.   
  
" AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back in Goten and Trunks' room~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Goten shot out of his sleep when he heard his koibito scream. He grabbed Trunks' shoulder. " TRUNKS!" Goten shook him hard. He had sweat covering his body his eyes shut tight, he started to scream again when Goten wrapped his arms around him and brought him up to his chest. He grabs Trunks' chin with the other hand when he turned his face to the side and screamed in his ear. " TRUNNNNNNNNNKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Trunks shot up and banged his head into Goten's chin, they both winced in pain. Trunks looked up and didn't notice where he was, he screamed when he felt to arms around him and he was in someone's lap.   
  
"Trunks! Shh shh baby its ok. It was only a dream, shhhhhhh" Goten rocked Trunks back and forth. "Shhh Tru-chan" Trunks looked up at his mate, and hugged him tight, Goten hugged him back, then kissed him on the top of his head.  
  
" I-it was so horrible Chibi!!" Trunks whispered still shaken up.   
  
"Its ok Trunks, its ok, im here for you." Goten continued to rock him back and forth gently. He didn't want Trunks to tell him of his dream now, it might upset Trunks more. He would wait till morning to ask him. Trunks nuzzled his head into Goten's chest, Goten stroked Trunks' tail with one of his hands. After about 10 minutes of this Trunks fell back asleep. Goten laid him down on the bed, and pulled the covers up to his chin. He kissed Trunks on the cheek and wrapped an arm around him. "Don't let me go chibi…" Trunks whispered in his sleep.   
  
"Don't worry Trunks, I wont…" Goten said as he laid his head on Trunks shoulder.   
  
@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@  
  
WELL!!!!!!!!!!! That's the end of Chpt.1 ^__^ was that any good? =D if it wasn't, I promise it will get a lot better in later chapters. ^^ hohoho! As long as u review L K J  
  
LALALALALALALALALLA ^__^   
  
Well, its kinda hard to type, cause I just messed up my 'good' arm really, bad, doing what you ask? I have not a clue….K HEH! Oh well,   
  
5 Reviews and then its on to the next Chapter J that's if I get em tho… ^___^!!!!!!  
  
Destructive Majin Bulma   
  
Give me any suggestions!! 


	2. More Bad Pictures

./////////////// -Time- 11:16 p.m. x.x!!!!!!!!! O.O man, I need to go to bed J  
  
When The Nightmare Becomes Reality.  
  
Chapter 2.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The Morning After.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Goten was the first to wake up, he still had had his arms wrapped around Trunks, and head still lay on his chest. Trunks' tail was looped around Goten's waist rubbing up and down Goten's tail. Trunks was purring softly in his sleep. Goten smiled. ' I'm glad he got back to sleep, and didn't have that dream again.'   
  
Trunks rolled his head over so his face was on Goten's head. His lips were against his forehead, Goten stayed still so as to now wake Trunks up. He could feel Trunks breathing through his nose, when all of a sudden Trunks breathed in heavily and moaned. He kissed Goten's forehead. " Chibi…" Trunks whispered.   
  
Goten didn't know if Trunks was awake or not. Trunks kissed Goten on the forehead again. "Chibi, you awake…" He whispered sleepily again. "Mhmm" Goten answered. Trunks stretched out his arms and yawned. "Morning Chibi."   
  
"Morning Tru-chan." Goten smiled. He unwrapped his arms from Trunks and uncurled his tail.   
  
Trunks sat up, he grabbed Goten and put him on his lap, making Goten straddle his waist. They still had the blankets all tangled around each other. "Mmm chibi…" Trunks began to suck on Goten's neck and moved his arms slowly up and down Goten's slim sides. Goten sat back and let Trunks do what he wanted. Goten kissed the side of his head, and asked him- " Do you want any breakfast Tru-chan?"  
  
"Mhmm…" Trunks looked up at Goten and kissed him on the lips before picking him up over his shoulder and hoping off the bed. " Shower. Me. You. First. Now." Trunks said as he untangled the blankets from them and smacked Goten on his bare bum.   
  
" Trunks!" Goten blushed. Trunks still had him over his shoulder and was turning on the shower.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ After Shower and Breakfast~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Trunks POV  
  
"Trunks." Goten said to me. We were sitting on the couch. Well, I was laying on the couch and Goten was curled up on top of me.   
  
"Yes Chibi?" I ask him as he turns his head from the TV to stare up at me. He rests his head on my stomach. I stare down at him.   
  
"About last night…" I shiver, 'that dream', he felt it and sat up. I swung my legs over to the side of the couch as he sat in Indian style leaning his back on the armchair. His tail coiled around mine, and it slowly slid its tip up and down stroking mine in a comforting manner.   
  
"What happened last night? What were you dreaming about?" He asks me with a curious look on his face.   
  
"Well, I was in a room, a very small room, it looked to be a closet, or something, im not sure… but there…. There was this little girl, 3-5 years old… She- She had blood all over her clothes, and her clothes were all sliced open from a knife or something. Her f- face, it was covered in blood… Her mouth, nose, eyes, forehead. Blood was just everywhere… Then she said 'Please' and took a step towards me, and I took a couple back and told her to stay where she was." Goten squeezed Trunks' hand in reassurance.  
  
"Then the room changed, blood started to drip from the wall, it was all over the floor, it was just everywhere, it was starting to cover my body. I turned around for a second, and then back, and the girl was gone. I started to back up when I felt something… I slowly turned my head and there she was, that blood covered face. She tried to grab me but then you woke me up…" Trunks finished with a big breathe.   
  
" That's… pretty freaky." He said and shuddered. I guess he was trying to picture it in his head. I showed him an image through our link and he jumped off the couch and over the armchair landing on the floor. " Ch-Chibi are you ok!!?" I said surprised at his jump, I leaned over the armchair where he was just seconds ago.  
  
" Oh my Kami Trunks, th- that was just… Oh my Kami…" Maybe I shouldn't of had done that…   
  
I hop off and hug him. " Forgive me chibi, I shouldn't of had showed you. I wouldn't of if I knew that it would scare you that much…"   
  
"It's ok trunks, hopefully you wont see that again… I would be scared shit if I saw that in a dream…"   
  
"You have no idea Chibi…" I trailed off as he held me tight. "Lets go out today and shop Chibi. We need to stock up on food anyways.   
  
"Alright Trunks." He picked me up this time and sat me back on the couch. He walked over to the coat rack and grabbed our jackets. He grabbed me a pair of socks, since he already had his on. He came over and grabbed my foot, and put my socks on. "You know I can do that on my own chibi." I arch a brow.  
  
"I know" He puts it simply. After he finished putting on my shoes we walked out the door and took flight to the city. When we reached our destination and had gone through a couple of shops, we had spot Bra, Marron, and Pan.   
  
"Pan!!" Goten yelled to his 14 year old neice.   
  
"Bra, Marron!" I yelled after the other two when pan didn't notice Goten's call. They turned around to us and smiled. Bra waved happily and pointed to a whole stack of shopping bags and smiled. I nodded. She gave me a thumbs up. Goten grabbed my arm, and ran across the street to them.  
  
What Goten didn't see was a maniac in a car speeding down the road in a Black Mustang. He nearly hit Goten, and me as I pushed him and myself onto the walkway. " WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING YOU STUPID FUCKING ARSE!" I yelled after him. It wasn't our fault, we checked to cross, and he turned the corner speeding like the world was going to end.   
  
He flashed his finger outside the window and flipped us both off. His finger was red… it looked like it was covered in…blood. An image of the little girl on the floor lying in a small pool of blood popped inside of my head. I stood staring at the mans direction shaking. Goten noticed this and grabbed my arm. "Are you ok Tru-chan?" Goten stared at my face. He gasped as he saw how horrified I looked. "Trunks…?" He shook my arm. I couldn't move. All I could do was stand there and shake.  
  
More pictures started to pop into my head. The blood… There was so much blood… I started shaking more violently.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Gotens POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I pulled Trunks down and layed him on the ground.   
  
"Should I call the hospital Goten? What happened?!" Pan asked me shocked on what was going on with Trunks.  
  
  
  
"I- I don't know. Maybe it shook him up." I responded. He was still shaking.  
  
Why is he shaking so bad?! Did that car almost hitting us have that big of effect on him? He seemed fine when he was yelling at the man.   
  
" SO MUCH BLOOD!!!!!!!!!!" My attention went back to Trunks as he screamed out. 'So much blood?' I wondered. 'THE DREAM!'  
  
@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@  
  
Awwwww. LOOK AT THAT. I JUST ENDED THE CHAPTER! BWHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAH!!!!!!!!!! Oo; I am so evil J WHATS GONNA HAPPEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OO; NOT EVEN I KNOW! X.X!!!! J even tho I am working on the 3rd chapter as we speak-well as I speak. ;.; But im gonna wait for…. 7! YES SEVEN REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
SEVEN REVIEWS AND U GET CHPT THREE (3) K !!! goo' luck   
  
DestructiveMajinBulma 


	3. We Meet Face To Face

"Trunks! Trunks hunny its ok!" I shook him slightly. I rubbed his cheek with my other hand. "Trunks, shhhhhh, it was only a dream… a dream koibito." I try and comfort him; it doesn't seem to be working. It was a good thing that there weren't any people around really. Trunks finally stoped shaking and passes out.   
  
" Oh my Kami what's going on Goten!!" Bra screamed at me, I winced at her loud voice.   
  
"Trunks, had a nightmare last night… and… I guess, something made him remember about the dream or something and it freaked him out…"   
  
"He gets freaked out by a nightmare…" Pan grunted. I scowl at her.  
  
" He showed me an image of what he saw in his dream. It freaked me out almost as much as him. So don't give me that damn attitude Pan." I growl at her and she takes a step back. " Calm down sheesh Goten!" she says to me. I pick Trunks up into my arms and levitate. " I'm going to take him home now…" I say to them.   
  
" No, Goten wait! Please! Take him back to Capsule Corp.! Tell my mom, see what she has to say!" Bra begs me. Maybe this wasn't the first time this has happened. I swing Trunks over my shoulder and grab Bra and hold her with my other arm. "Your coming with me…" she nods to me. " Pan, you and Marron grab the rest of the stuff and then head to Capsule Corp. or whatever." I say to them as I take flight to Capsule Corporation.   
  
" So, Bra… Want to fill me in? Has this ever happened to Trunks before?" I ask her.  
  
" Well… Yes, I remember one time when I was little, I heard oni-chan screaming, and I ran to go see what was going on…  
  
~~~~~~~~~Flashback ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Bra's POV.  
  
"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I heard Trunks scream, I got out of bed and ran to his room only to be greeted by my mother shaking Trunks to try and wake him up and my father at the door way. I tried to go to Trunks' side but father held me back.  
  
"PAPA! Let me go!" I screamed at my father. He only held me tighter. "Whats wrong with ni-chan!!" I listened as Trunks continued to scream.   
  
" DON'T COME NEAR ME! GO AWAY!" He screamed. "Woman! Come here!" Vegeta barked at my mother, and she ran over. He handed me to her and went over to Trunks' side and shook him. Trunks jumped up and saw daddy with his arms on his shoulders. Trunks jumped in to Daddy's arms and cried into his chest as out father patted his back. " So much blood papa… make her go away…" He whispered to daddy.   
  
" It was just a dream boy. It's not real…" He whispered to Trunks as Trunks shook his head.   
  
" No, papa! Its real! She wants me! She's coming after me! She said she would see me again!!" He cried harder.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Goten's POV.~~  
  
"At the time I was only 3 and Trunks was only 11. He hadn't had the dream since, we thought that it WAS just a dream, but then, one night Trunks' nose started bleeding and he passed out. No one knows what happened. But he kept telling mom 'So much blood'. It, scared me… and everyone else too…" Bra told me as I stared shocked at her. 'Why didn't Trunks tell me this?'   
  
We finally reach Capsule Corporation. After explaining to Bulma what happened. We laid Trunks on a table in her lap. She did a couple tests on Trunks, while Bra and I waited in the room next to the lab.  
  
Bulma came out and said she didn't find anything wrong. " What do we do?" I ask her. " I don't know what to do Goten, we'll just have to wait and see one night, and try and sneak into his head." Bulma explained.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Meanwhile in the lab.~~~~~~~~~ Trunks' Pov.  
  
I slowly woke up and rubbed my eyes. "Where am I…" I look around. I saw something in the corner of my eye and I look, only to see… " You…" I whisper in a frightened voice. She was standing in front of the door, still had blood everywhere.   
  
"What do you want from me?!" I whisper to her backing up off the table and towards the back wall. She takes more steps towards me. " Please…" she whispers weakly again and holds her hands out.   
  
" W-What…" I say back to her.   
  
" PLEASE!" She screams at me and appears in front of my face.  
  
I scream again and knock over a couple things on the tray with tools next to me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The room Next Door.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Goten' POV.  
  
"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" We hear someone scream. " TRUNKS!" I yell and run towards the door, I fling it open and run into the lab. I see Trunks sprawled out on the ground shaking, his shirt had blood all over it, and his face was cut. I see a small figure standing next to him looking down at him. I stare wide eyed. ' The little girl!' I stay still not moving. I hear Bulma and Bra running towards us and I turn my head. The door slams shut, with me Bra and Bulma locked out. I bang on the door. " TRUNKS!" I scream through the door.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Trunks ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I groan and grab my head from the pain, one of the tools sliced my head open and blood was leaking down my face. I hear Goten, is it up only to be greeted by the little girl leaning over me, blood dripping on me. " Please…." She says again to me. And sits on my lap. I don't move, I am to scared to move.  
  
All of a sudden a light Flashes around both of us, and we disappear.   
  
@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@   
  
CHAPTER END CHAPTER END! ^_______^!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HO HO HO!!!! HEHEHE/!! HA HA HA!!!  
  
~DestructiveMajinBulma~ 


	4. Our New Child

When The Nightmare Becomes Reality~  
  
Chapter 4.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Goten~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I try with all my might to knock down the door but it wont budge! I power up to   
  
Super Saiyan backing up then rampaging into the door. I fall flat on my face along with the door as the door had been busted off the wall. Sitting up and getting to my feet quickly I run to where I last saw Trunks. Nothing but a small pool of blood on the floor. Bulma and Bra come in running after me yelling Trunks' name.  
  
" TRUNKS!" I scream looking around. " Where are you!!!!" I scream louder, hearing no answer I'm beginning to panic.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~Trunks~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Standing in a small room Trunks looked around. It was pretty fuzzy around. Walking to the next room he heard screams coming from all different directions. He was about to open the door when a small girl ran out the door. 'That's the little girl.' Trunks mind said as he watched her run off. She was trapped in a corner, helplessly looking for somewhere to go, or to get away. Panting heavily with tears flowing down her small face.  
  
" Come here, NOW" A man screamed as he emerged from out of the door she had just ran threw. Knife in hand, he walked through Trunks and towards the girl. He grabbed a fist full of her hair and swung her against a closet door.   
  
" STOP!" She wailed.  
  
" Shut up BITCH!" He screamed smacking her across the face.   
  
Sobbing more with blood now coming down her face she sobbed harder grabbing her face. " Your no good to me! Now you can die lil' fucker." He said stabbing the girl over and over again countless times.   
  
Trunks stood there horrified. He watched as the man through the knife across the room and threw the limp body into the closet. Trunks couldn't see what the man looked like because he was fuzzy and a hat covered his face.   
  
Trunks stood there still watching as the man left out the door. The little girl stood next to him. " Help…" She whispered. Trunks turned to her. " A-Are you still alive? IS that why yo- you want me to help-p you?" Trunks asked kneeling down to her.   
  
She nodded eyes rolling in the back of her head, then disappeared. Trunks caught a quick glance of the house' address and area it was in.   
  
He reappeared back in the room falling on top of Goten.  
  
"TRUNKS!" Screamed Goten as he hugged Trunks close. " What happened!"   
  
" Goten come on! We have to go NOW!" Trunks said grabbing Goten's hand and literally flying out the door.   
  
" What's going on Trunks?!"  
  
" That dream, with the little girl. She wanted my help! We have to get to her!" 'Hang on' His mind screamed.   
  
Trunks and Goten flew down in front of the house, bursting through the doors. Trunks ran to the closet ignoring the blood all over the walls and floor.   
  
" Oh my god!" Goten screamed looking around.  
  
Trunks grabbed the handle to the closet door and flew it open, gasping. He kneeled in front of her checking her pulse. " Barely…" He said picking her up and caring her out of the closet.  
  
" That's the-" Goten started.  
  
" Yes, the little girl, we have to get her to a hospital or else she's going to die!" Trunks said taking flight into the air after Goten nodded to him.   
  
They flew to the closest hospital waiting in the waiting room as the doctors worked on her.  
  
A couple hours later, Bulma and the rest had arrived and Trunks had finished telling them what had happened the doctor emerged from out of the room.   
  
" Mr. Briefs? The child will be doing ok. I find it strange how you came to finding her. Though you did not see anyone else in the house?" The doctor said as Trunks sighed.  
  
" I didn't look. I grabbed her and came straight here."  
  
The doctor nodded.   
  
" May I see her?" Trunks asked hopefully.  
  
" She isn't awake yet, but if you are quiet then you can." Trunks nodded as him and Goten left into the room that held the child.   
  
Shutting the door behind him, Trunks and Goten pulled up a chair and sat along side of the bed next to her.  
  
" This is the weirdest thing that's ever happened Trunks…" Goten said as he placed a hand on Trunks'.   
  
" You're telling me… I don't get it. Why did I have these dreams before she was even born? Why did she call after me? And why do I feel so… close to her? I feel so connected to her, like I never want to leave her alone… I don't understand." Trunks said as he moved his other hand to rest on the child's small hand.   
  
Connected to many different machines she let out a small sigh. Her face beaten held a small tinge of pain, yet relaxation visible on her features.   
  
Goten just rubbed Trunks' back. " It's ok… some things are unexplainable. She's so tiny." Goten said looking over the girl.  
  
" I know… a child at her age, let alone any child or person shouldn't have had to gone through something such as what she did. It's horrible…" He shook his head in sorrow and anger.   
  
Listening to what they were saying but keeping her eyes shut she listened as they talked about her. ' They want hurt Ninna too?' She said in her mind not understanding why she was where she was or why there were two men in the room with her.   
  
" Hey…" Trunks said shaking her shoulder very, very carefully. " She's awake." Trunks said standing up and leaning over the side of the bed, shaking her carefully. She flinched. Trunks drew back his hand.   
  
Squeezing her eyes shut tight she tried to act as if she were still asleep. Goten whispered into Trunks' ear. " She might be frightened."   
  
Trunks ignored Goten. " Please. I wont hurt you, it's me, the one you called to, you called me to save you. I know your awake I can sense it. Please trust me." Trunks said calmly. She peaked an eye open and stared at Trunks. She peered the other one open slowly grabbing the blanket and throwing it over her head.   
  
" She's scared Trunks."   
  
" What's your name." Trunks said sitting back down.   
  
After a few seconds she spoke in a small whisper. " Ninna…" Trunks and Goten nodded to the other.   
  
" Do you remember me?"   
  
" N-no." she said in a small voice.   
  
" She doesn't remember you? That's strange…" Goten said placing a hand over his chin.   
  
"This is so weird…." Trunks said looking at her in a bit of shock. " Do you know who did this to you?" He said stroking the top of her hand. She flinched a bit, but then calmed down.   
  
Tears began to well up in her eyes.  
  
" Hey, hey its ok." Trunks said stroking her cheek. She looked up to him and began to sob. Grabbing her gently, he pulled her into a hug and let her sob into his chest. " Shhh… its ok… That man wont ever hurt you again. I'm going to take care of you now… If its ok?" He said looking into her small Dark Purple eyes that was filled with hurt, yet, relief.   
  
" You- will" She choked out, staring at him, looking through his eyes to find the truth of what he said.   
  
" Yes, and I wont let anyone hurt you. I promise." Trunks said stroking his back. " And so will Goten." He said looking over his shoulder. She looked as well as he waved to her slightly.  
  
" I don't know you guys!" She said all of a sudden. " But…" she yawned slightly, her eyes beginning to droop. " I'm happy." She said falling asleep instantly in Trunks chest.   
  
Trunks placed her back onto the bed. " She needs her rest. We will return tomorrow and check on her. Get adoption papers and everything. You are ok with this koi?"  
  
Goten nodded. " Yes, she seems so sweet. Poor girl. Our first child." He smiled to Trunks pulling him in to a small kiss.  
  
" Mhmmmm" Trunks said kissing him back slightly.   
  
And with that, they both left the room after giving the small girl a quick kiss on the cheek.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
O_O; wow, haven't updated that in a LONG time. O.o! I don't know if this fic is any good or not. But, ^-^; I'm not even sure if anyone is really reading this or not, so im thinking of making it short and just ending it and forgetting my idea's I had for later chapters ^-^; ok well, REVIEW if u are Reading this fic! ^^; u can even just leave a DOT! Just Review. ;.; 


	5. The End?

Wow. Its been a while since I updated HUH????????????? ^__^' Sorry- forgot all about this fic! ^_______________^'  
  
~When The Nightmare Becomes Reality~  
  
Chapter 5-  
  
DestructiveMajinBulma  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It's been 2 years later. The child known as Ninna lived happily with Trunks and Goten at Capsule Corps. And everything was fine and dandy.  
  
~*~  
" Trunks!" Goten chuckled a he grabbed the hose and squirted him with it.  
  
Trunks laughed as well with Ninna and Goten. " Your so dead Goten!" He yelled grabbing a bucket of ice-cold water and throwing it at him.  
  
Each of them had their fun as they ran threw sprinklers, sprayed each other with the hose, dumped buckets of water on another.  
  
" Guys! Its time for dinner!" The happy Bulma yelled to the three through the kitchen door.  
  
" Alright. Come here Ninna." Goten said holding his arms out. She ran to him and hopped in his arms wrapping her legs around his waist.  
  
Goten powered up, drying the two off as did Trunks to himself.  
  
" Well that was fun." Trunks said walking towards the house.  
  
" Last time. Soon it will be Christmas!" The black haired demi-saiyan happily said.  
  
" Yay!" The child yelled happily with Goten.  
  
" Your like a child Goten!"  
  
" And your to serious!"  
  
" Am not!"  
  
"Are so!"  
  
" I am not!!!"  
  
" Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuure" Goten teased.  
  
" Whatever!"  
  
" See!"  
  
The child chuckled at her foster parents immatureness.  
  
" Come on, I bet I can beat you both to the table!" Trunks said slyly, running, giving himself a head start.  
  
" Hey! That's not fair!" Screamed Goten, running after Trunks as did Ninna.  
  
" Wait for me!" She squealed.  
  
All three went unnoticed by the shadow lurking in the bushes just outside Capsule Corporation.  
  
" I'll get you back you little bitch." the voice rang out as he had his eyes set on the purple haired child that ran through the door. " Soon"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
WOW. Wasn't that short? O_O' I got really bored with this fic XD gimme some ideas? X_X' how bout killing off the girl =)? Lol ok. Some ideas if ANYONE is reading this fic? ^__^ that would be nice!  
  
DestructiveMajinBulma 


	6. Our Time Alone

~When The Nightmare Becomes Reality~  
  
Chapter 6-  
  
Majin Bulma  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Last Time:  
  
" Come on, I bet I can beat you both to the table!" Trunks said slyly, running, giving himself a head start.  
  
" Hey! That's not fair!" Screamed Goten, running after Trunks as did Ninna.  
  
" Wait for me!" She squealed.  
  
All three went unnoticed by the shadow lurking in the bushes just outside Capsule Corporation.  
  
" I'll get you back you little bitch." the voice rang out as he had his eyes set on the purple haired child that ran through the door. " Soon" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The small family ate dinner happily laughing and goofing off, they were truly happy. After there dinner they headed up for bed, reading the small child a story like they always did every night after they tucked her in.  
  
" She's such a sweet girl." Goten said as they made their way to there room.  
  
" Hai." Trunks spoke as they entered the large darkened room.  
  
" Mmmmmm Trunks. You know what else would be sweet?" The spiky haired warrior asked his lavender haired companion.  
  
" And what would that be Goten?"  
  
Leaning into Trunks' ear the warrior whispered something to his lover making a fine shade of red spread across his face.  
  
" How bit it love?" He nibbled on his lover's ear, sliding his hands up and down his sides, one hand traveled under Trunks' shirt to his hardening nipples giving them a small pinch.  
  
A small gasp came from Trunks as Goten teased him. Suddenly Goten pulled away, a protest left Trunks mouth followed by a yelp as his lover smacked his butt chuckling.  
  
" What about- everyone's trying to sleep!" Trunks said to his koibito as he made his way to they're bed, taking his shirt and pants off leaving him in his black and red silk boxers. Goten swiftly changed and was left in his forest greens. The spiky haired lover climbed atop of his mate pressing his hardening erection into his lovers.  
  
" Come on Trunks" He wined. " You feel so good right now." He said pressing his hips into the young mans under him. " And I'm horny as hell!"  
  
" So go take a cold shower!"  
  
" How bout you come with me in the shower." He grinned, leaning down pressing they're lips together.  
  
" Mmmmmm you taste good koi."  
  
Trunks flipped Goten under him pressing his lips to the mark where they had sealed their love for each other.  
  
His lips traveled downwards over his chest to his nipples where he flicked his tongue out lapping at the hardened bud.  
  
~*~ Trunks P.O.V~*~  
  
' Oh. Goten you asked for it love. I'm going to make you scream and scream my name over and over again.'  
  
' Not if I do it to you first koi.'  
  
Grabbing the elastic of my koi's last article of clothing I slowly pulled it down while I dipped my tongue into his navel, I could feel the hardness of my koi pressing on the side of my throat.  
  
" Trunks" He whined pressing his hips forward.  
  
I finally gave in throwing the shorts across the room and then take my koi whole.  
  
A gasp filled the room followed by intense moans of pleasure as I bobbed my head up and down on his erection.  
  
" T-T-Tr- T-.." He gave up trying to say my name. ' Oh no koi you'll be screaming my name.  
  
I cupped the balls of his manhood and began rolling it around across my fingers while I sucked harder and harder on his rigid shaft.  
  
I could feel him murmuring and gasping my name from my ministration. I pulled him into a sitting position still working on his manhood, I feel his breaking point coming swiftly so I reach around to where his tail spot is and presses my fingers roughly over it making him bring his hands up to his mouth and scream spilling his seed into my mouth.  
  
After I was done 'cleaning' up down there I get up and walk to my dresser. " I told you I would make you scream my name over and over again koi. But now. It's only going to intensify." I wink to his flushed face. He's already getting aroused again when I walk back to him on the bed opening the tube of lubricant. I spread the cool gel across my fingers.  
  
Leaning down I kiss my lover on his lips. We both battle for dominance but I easily overtake him. My tongue darts in his mouth tasting him all over, I feel him sucking on my tongue making me grow even harder than I already am.  
  
My finger pushes inside his entrance followed by a second finger. I fell him gasp a second but then moans as I continue to work on his mouth. My fingers slide in and out of his tight heat, I press a third finger inside as I continue to move my fingers around I feel him scream my name and thrust his hips forward.  
  
" Found it love."  
  
" Trunks." He whimpers, thrusting his hips forward as I eep attacking that certain spot inside of him. I love the face of pure ecstasy across his features. It always arouses me.  
  
Taking my fingers out of him I hear whimpering and protest. I grab the lubricant again but Goten takes it from me. He squeezes the gel into his hands and rubs them over my aching shaft I arch into his hand moaning his name. He's fully aroused again. My hands squeeze into the blankets. He pumps harder and faster but I stop him just in time.  
  
My voice is shaky when I tell him to stop and want to come inside of him. He nods spreading his legs for me.  
  
Settling myself between him I slowly push forward into his entrance. We both gasp in pleasure as I fully seat myself inside of him. I sit there for a minute so he can adjust. He rocks his hips back and forth signaling me to continue.  
  
I thrust forward into Goten over and over again, he's moaning loudly, his body shaking head rolling from side to side with his eyes shut tightly. Sweat has coated both our bodies. I cant help but smile at the way my koi looks under me. I wish this moment would last forever.  
  
To my dismay we are both at our brinking points, it feels like we were only going at it for a few minutes.  
  
My hand wraps around his tight shaft as I pump hard and thrust hard into him.  
  
" TrunksTrunksTrunksTrunksTrunksTrunkstTrunks TRUNKS!!!!!" He moans his head rolling from side to side more frantically.  
  
" GOTEN" I scream biting the side of his neck as I shoot my seed into him, he also losses it and comes into my hands and all over our stomachs, he bites the side of my neck as well where we are marked as mates for life.  
  
I lap at the blood on his neck where my teeth were, he does the same. After a few moments of liking at his delicious blood I roll off of him and onto the side of him.  
  
He pulls me over and I rest my head on his chest listening to him try to control his breathing as well as I do.  
  
" I'll." He breathes deeply. " Get tired of that koi."  
  
" Mmmmm me neither."  
  
" Goodnight Koi."  
  
" Goodnight"  
  
And with that we both fall to sleep and into our endless dreams.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
HEY THERE! ^__^ well I am working on the next chapter! So Review and I will get it to you ASAP! 


	7. Hope

Ah, O_O Hey people. –Nods to u all- Well. I'm not sure. But I'm thinking bout quitting this fic @_@ I don't find it interesting that much anymore, and I see some people don't either ^^' heheheh as we are lacking reviews!  
  
Anyways! I will continue I guess on this chapter! ^^! X.X'  
  
When the Nightmare Becomes Realty.  
  
By: Majin Bulma  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Morning came and the sun shined slightly through the small cracks of the window curtains.  
  
A squeal was heard as the doors burst open suddenly. A child ran and hopped on the beds clinging to the jumpy Saiyans.  
  
Eyes bolted wide awake as they're faces glowed with embarrassment. Unbeknownst to the child, the two larger men were completely nude from their night's activities.  
  
"N- NINNA!" The men jumped covering themselves with the silk navy blue sheets as she clinged to they're arms.  
  
"'ERE'S A MOHSTAR IN MY ROOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed as she grabbed their arms harder.  
  
"Ninna, there are no such things as monsters." The raven haired man told the frightened child as he ran his fingers through her wine purple hair in an attempt to calm her.  
  
"UH HUH!!!!!!!!"  
  
The lavender haired man raised a question eye at his mate. His features said- ' No-such-thing-as-monsters-huh?'. He just made the raven haired man glare at him.  
  
"And where is this monster?"  
  
"BY THA WINOW!" She screeched trying to pronounce every words correctly.  
  
Both men jumped up, Trunks grabbed his and Goten's clothes throwing them on swiftly as he told Goten to wait there while he went to go check things out as he rushed out the door.  
  
"Now, now it'll all be ok." He heard his mate try to reassure they're adopted daughter as she sobbed into his shirt.  
  
~~*~~ Trunks' POV  
  
' Monster by the window? Sounds a bit too suspicious. I bet there's a burglar or something. Hopefully it is not a new enemy. What would we do with Ninna if there were?' My mind beamed as I hurriedly raced into the room a couple doors down from ours.  
  
As I stepped inside I looked around at the small toys thrown over the floor the scattered clothes and drawings of our daughter. ' I'll have a maid clean this up later.' I thought to myself as I made my way onto the bed, staring out of the window.  
  
My sights scanned over all the areas of the lawn in front of my face. My eyes shift from left to right, to the trees and the branches. I had a feeling, I don't know what. Saying to be cautious and saying nothings there. I looked around again one more time before I made my way back to mine and Goten's room.  
  
She wasn't crying anymore, just sniffling as Goten had her placed in his lap rubbing her upper arms and saying comforting words to her.  
  
As I entered both looked at me in wonderment. I just shrugged as Goten's bro rose.  
  
"Just your imagination little Ninna." I said patting her head.  
  
"My what" She questioned me.  
  
"You just thought you saw something. Nothings there." I told her plainly.  
  
"I didn't!"  
  
"There wasn't anything there." I said sitting on the bed next to the pair.  
  
"I think I saw him before." She told herself more than us thinking deeply. "Yeah! A long time ago. I think. I think... I think so!" She said tapping her temple staring up at Goten.  
  
We both stared back at her.  
  
"I think, we should all go eat something! I'm starving!" My lover announced patting his stomach as he broke the tension in the air.  
  
"Sounds good to me!" I smile getting up from the bed. "How bout you darling?"  
  
"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!! Pannnnnnncakessssssssssss!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And MARMELLOWS! AND SURIP! AND WHI-CEAAAAAM! AND CHOCIT! ANDD!!!!!-" She screamed running out the door to the kitchen.  
  
We both chuckled making our way down.  
  
My expression suddenly became serious.  
  
"What do you think she means by what she said?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"That she remember this ' thing' this 'guy' from a 'long time ago'. Do you think..."  
  
"No. I don't think so." He interrupts me. He knew what I was thinking.  
  
"Ya... I guess your right."of course. Why- How could her old father be the one? He ran out of town. Out of this country for all I know! How could he know of her location anyways? It's just not possible! Ya... Just her imagination.' I tell myself.  
  
A hand grabs me and pulls be back before we can reach the kitchen doors.  
  
"Goten?" I ask as he swings me to face him. A smile creeps on his face as he pulls me close. His lips meet mine as a dance of domination emits from the two of us. Our hands roam over our bodies, tugs and pulls as we deepen the kiss when a little head pokes out.  
  
"PAPA!!!! NOT NOW! IM HUNGRYYYY!!!" She yells at us with a pout on her face.  
  
We both break apart and chuckle walking into the kitchen with her ahead of us.  
  
"And..." she begins. "Why were you guys nakeeeeeed?" Both our faces flush a bright red as we fall over in embarrassment.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'll get you back you little bitch. Your mine." The figure growled stomping away through the forest.  
  
The trees began to darken around the figure as he made his way down the lifeless path through the green woods.  
  
A low chuckle emitted through the woods as he bombarded down the endless path.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
* Yawns* x.x! ok! Ima go Dream bout my love Trunks =D! 


End file.
